ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: Three Against Three
(Larry Chiang, the butcher, drags Quilam over to a meat hook and places him on it when Linzar, Velma and Daphne (Batgirl) arrive. Shaggy watches from the window.) * Larry: (notices the girls) Ah, a customer. (Larry laughs and turns around revealing his large frame.) * Velma Dinkley: That guy, over there... I-I mean, uh... that meat... um... * Larry: Oh? This is good meat, huh? I just got it in here. It's fresh. You just wait right there, sir. In a moment, you can try the best ground meat you've ever tasted. * Daphne Blake (Batgirl): Whoa... Ground? Wait a minute. Listen. I had something else in mind... * Larry: Zombies are no good! I cannot serve my customers spoiled meat like that. I... have a reputation to uphold! Trust me. I'm a butcher! I've got the best meat in town! (Larry turns on the meat grinder and Carlito's meat hook starts to move toward the conveyor belt. Beside him were Slappy and Sean Keanan.) * Linzar: (equipping her sword) After we defeat you, can we get your recipes? * Sean Keanan: Those who reject salvation embrace ignorance! (They fight the girls. Shaggy slides down on a rope and switches off the belt and frees Quilam. The baddies didn't see this and allowed the girls to punch, kick or use a spin attack on them. After a short minute or two, all three of the baddies are beaten. Meanwhile, the others hear the noise.) * Milex: Did you hear that? * Almar: Yep. Sounds like we are about to solve this mystery. (They find the three villains tied up.) * April O' Neil: Jeepers! * Phidel: It's the three villains. * Fred Jones: Let's not forget about the mastermind of this operation... (Slappy is unmasked as...) * All: Brent Ernst! * Brent Ernst: (Scooby Doo licks him.) Aw, come on, guys. It was just a prank. * Linzar: A very dangerous prank. You and your friends have hurt a lot of people, Brent, including me. (Brent tries to escape, but he couldn't.) * Rimah: Ha ha! I don't know how you do it, Mystery Inc.! You guys are 50% better than 100% amazing. * Velma Dinkley: Now, it all makes sense. You escaped from jail, because you wanted to reunite with Louise Jameson, who you've killed 7 years ago. * Shaggy Rogers: Dude, you should've used the snow machine to use snow cones instead of the blizzard. * Daphne Blake (Batgirl): And if I know costume-making, and I do, Slappy's costume was made from all of the materials from the workshop. * Adlan: Yeah. And my precious equipment. Why? Why would you do this? * Sean Keanan: This city was ours, man, until they brought all of these teenagers along. * Sarpes: You wanted to scare everyone from the butcher area so you could have the place to yourself. * Larry Chiang: We could've boarded in peace if it weren't for you meddling dudes and dudettes. * Fred Jones: Well, I'm sure you'll find a sense of peace when you've helped to fix the damage you've done. * Druan: (phones Beron) Breaker, breaker, Beron. We solved another mystery. Over. * Thyran: I think you boys can explain that on the way home. (Druan giggles sheepishly.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Dead Rising